Heladería
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Cynthia, su Cynthia quiere helado y lo va a obtener. Sabrina y Ash le acompañan y esperan que ella este feliz.


**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo un poco de humor. Esta historia tendrá como pareja un AshxCynthixSabrina pero los personajes no siguen con la actitud de siempre pues tienen cerca de 20 años. Sólo espero que les guste mucho todo.**

**-Heladería-**

* * *

-Ash ¿podemos comer un helado?- preguntaba una joven rubia de ojos color gris platinado. Él nombre de esta joven es Cynthia Shirona Ketchum o es lo que ella dice ya que es novia de Ash pero aún no se han casado pero es no es nada aún. –Por favor Ash- insistía la rubia a su amado chico llamado Ash.

Ash Ketchum es un joven de cabellos negros alborotados que vive en Pueblo Paleta una localidad un poco más grande que un pueblo, es algo parecida a una ciudad pequeña. Él joven es alguien conocido en el pueblo además de ser una persona que tiene los valores muy bien inculcados además de ayudar a las personas que necesiten ayuda y porque tiene dos hermosas novias.

Él azabache necesitaba comprar lo víveres para la semana y alguno que otro regalito para él. A pesar de que hace un año se le entrego el título de campeón, Ash no ha aprovechado los lujos que traen como la mansión de la Elite Cuatro que paso a ser un centro de enseñanza sobre los distintos pokémon junto a todas las leyendas basadas en los pokémon más poder; el azabache iba a ir solo pero sus dos hermosas novias lo impidieron aunque Cynthia quería aprovechar para uno de sus más grandes pecados.

-Cynthia, te recuerdo que no puedes comer helado ya que te da pesadillas en la noche- respondía una hermosa joven que tenía el cabello largo de color verde con unos hermosos ojos color morado que la hacían lucir como un hermoso ángel. Esta hermosa joven era la otra novia de Ash quien en el pasado fue ayudado por él y ahora vive junto a él y la ex campeona de Sinnoh pero la nueva integrante de la elite cuatro.

-Sí, pero recordemos que el helado es un delicioso postre que puede calmar el mal humor de las personas- decía de manera tranquila la rubia sin saber lo que había provocado.

-¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO MALHUMORADA!- molesta, ahora si se había molestado Sabrina con su amiga y parecía que nada iba a salvar a la hermosa rubia o al menos eso pensaban ambas.

-Ya tranquilas, creo que un helado no le cae mal a nadie.- decía Ash intentando mediar la situación a pesar de que no habían comprado la despensa de la semana ya que a dónde iban a comprar acababan de inaugurar un local nuevo que a Cynthia le gustó o le gustaría puesto a que no ha podido complacerse. –Pero es cierto Cynthia, la última vez que comiste helado tuviste pesadillas. Aquella noche Sabrina y yo nos quedamos despiertos cuidándote.- decía el de ojos marrón a la rubia quien se sonrojo de vergüenza ya que los había despertado aquella noche.

Cynthia miró para abajo como si de una niña pequeña a la que sus padres acaban de regañar se tratase. De hecho, desde que Ash la invito a vivir en Pueblo Paleta después de que ella perdiera pero como dice ella "cediera" el título ante un gran amigo de Ash llamado Lucas quien además se quedó con la hermosa Úrsula la cual se comparta de manera más cortés con todos. Bueno, el punto es que Cynthia se convirtió en la niña de Ash quien a pesar de ser muy inmaduro e infantil como suelen recalcarle varias veces su novia Sabrina como su amiga Iris, es que, Cynthia rebasó a Ash por mucho aunque en las batallas se puede observar de manera seria e intimidante a diferencia Ash y Sabrina que mantienen su actitud en todo momento.

-Lo siento, entonces mejor nos vamos- decía de manera triste al grado de que iba a llorar. Sí en algo Cynthia era buena aunque ella no lo sepa es que cuando se pone triste, ella le rompe el alma a quien sea incluso a Sabrina.

-Sabes- como odiaba ver a su amiga triste –Vamos a comer helado, de todos modos Ash paga- decía Sabrina alegre levantándole los ánimos al tercer miembro de la elite cuatro.

-Entonces…- ahora una sonrisa adornó el rostro de la rubia junto a unos bellos ojos con un brillo de felicidad.

-Bien Cynthia, vamos a comer helado. Puedes pedir el que sea.- decía Ash de manera alegre para ser abrazado por su dulce novia quien estaba muy feliz.

-¡Gracias, Gracias, Gracias Ashy!- exclamaba muy feliz Cynthia mientras abrazaba a su DP mientras Sabrina también recibía un abrazo de la rubia amante del postre frío y cremoso –Tu también Sabrina- dijo Cynthia para después dejarla y agarrar a ambos de sus respectivas ropas y jalarlos dentro de la heladería.

Cynthia no podía creer lo que veía al igual que sus acompañantes. Una Gran heladería con más de cuarenta sabores para escoger con llamativas decoraciones que parecen helados de verdad. Si algo era seguro, para la hermosa rubia, ella llegó al paraíso y se podía decir que ella pensaba pues sus ojos brillaban y sus expresiones corporales la delataban. Sí, la niña de Ash estaba en el paraíso.

-Vaya, jamás pensé ver un sitio como este- decía Sabrina en un asombro enorme pues el lugar estaba bien decorado y parecía ser un paraíso de los amantes del helado como Cynthia. –Wow, tienen más de cuarenta sabores a escoger con muchas combinaciones- expresaba aun en su asombro la de ojos color morado.

-Jamás pensé ver una heladería así- decía asombrado el azabache mientras se imaginaba los más de cuarenta sabores a escoger. De repente sintió quien alguien sacudía su brazo derecho y cuando volteo, él vio una mirada de inocencia y felicidad. Su Cynthia quería helado. –Vamos por el helado- dijo de manera triunfal Ash para darse cuenta que había mucha fila.

-Saben yo los esperare sentada por aquella mesa- señalaba la tercer miembro de la elite cuatro de Kanto zafándose de esperar en una fila larga.

-Muy bien Sabrina, ¿qué sabor de helado quieres?- preguntaba de manera cortés la rubia.

-Bueno, quiero un helado de vainilla con chocolate y nueces por favor- decía de manera amable la hermosa peli verde a Cynthia quien tomó nota de su pedido.

-Ok, perfecto- expresó la hermosa joven para esperar en la fila mientras abrazaba de manera alegre a su querido novio a quien comparte con Sabrina quien reía por esa escena. –Y tú que vas a pedir Ash- preguntaba Cynthia su novio quien sonreía por la actitud de la rubia.

-Pues la verdad, deseo una banana Split además de que llevare un poco de helado a la casa para ti- decía Ash mientras sentía como era abrazado un poco más fuerte. Volteo a ver a su chica y vio que estaba feliz debido a lo que había escuchado.

-¿Enserio?- preguntaba de manera alegre la rubia.

-Claro, pues tú y Sabrina son mis niñas- decía Ash para después sentir otro abrazo que era de parte de una hermosa joven peli verde. Sabrina lo abraza por detrás y ponía una cara de inocencia que solo Arceus sabe cómo le hacía. Abrazado por Cynthia de frente y por detrás la hermosa Sabrina Natsume Ketchum, sí él es el hombre más feliz del mundo. –Veo que no me van a soltar ¿verdad?- ambas chicas negaron a la pregunta de Ash mientras las personas reían por la hermosa escena del campeón quien sin duda tenía un par de chicas muy hermosas.

-No, no te dejaremos Ashy- decía de manera sexy la tercer miembro de la elite cuatro mientras se acercaba al oído de Ash. –Sabes que tú eres nuestro, de Cynthia y mío pero más mío- sí ella lo hacía de manera sexy haciendo que Ash se sonroje y más aún con lo que le haría. Sabrina le mordió loa oreja a Ash para después soltar una risa.

-Sabes, hoy quiero pasarla increíble- ahora era Cynthia la que hablaba mientras le daba un beso a Ash. –Por lo tanto hoy es noche de…- ahora la gente estaba sonrojada y muchas madres le tapaban los ojos y odios a sus niños y las novias hacían lo posible para no que sus novios no vieran la escena que se estaba dando. –Halo- grito Cynthia haciendo que todos se cayeran incluido Sabrina y Ash quien estaba con una gota en la cien y riendo junto a Sabrina.

-Jeje y yo que pensé que haríamos el amor- le susurro Ash a Sabrina.

-Bueno, primero esta ella y luego nosotros- decía riendo Sabrina mientras miraba la cara de confusión de Cynthia. Por cierto no es la primera vez que hacen el amor, pero es la primera vez que la rubia hace algo así.

-Y ahora- seguía confundida Cynthia mientras miraba a Ash y Sabrina en el suelo.


End file.
